The Devil Works at Prada
by AH-dorable
Summary: Massie has just recently scored a job interning at PRADA! Alpha status, won't come so easy to her there..... Just an Idea, let me know what you think, the summary isn't very good though haha. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

HAHA! Sorry, I keep coming up with these random ideas! Let me know what you think, please! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Tell me if I should continue, or bag it. Thanks!

**Massie Block: **older, smarter, and overall more fantastic than ever. Just graduated college, and scored an intern job at Prada. Except, at this job, Massie is no longer the alpha. Massie will have to work her way up to the top of this totem pole, but will her insane boss, give her any time to make her way to the top?

**Jennifer Pycott: **The overhall head of yep, you guessed it Prada, ofcourse! Jennifer has been there for over 20 years, and isn't about to let a squirmy well dressed intern screw up her day to day life. She is gonna show this girl what it takes to be in this business and driving her to the edge is the only solution.

**Ryan Pycott: **The absolutely ah-dorable son of Miss Jennifer Pycott (Prada). Ryan has got his eyes on this new intern, if he can manage to catch a glimpse of her with his girlfriend breathing down his neck. It just so happens his girlfriend will be working with the new intern, this should be interesting, wait do they know eachother?

**Olivia Ryan: **yep, that Olivia. Olivia is the other intern, who scored one of the two intern jobs. Also, happened to score this ah-mazing job with the help of her super cute preppy boyfriend she met at NYU. He's the son of the current head of PRADA! Score! Everything is perfect until Massie Block arrives, who could take everything important to Olivia right out from under her un-manicured hands.


	2. The First Day!

A/N: So here is the 1st chapter! Please Read and Review! Thanks!

Chapter 1:

WELLINGTON TOWER CONDOMINIUMS

MASSIES'S CONDO

Monday, December 12th

5:00

"Oh my god." was the first thought that rang through Massie's head as she slammed the snooze button on her ringing alarm clock. Today was the day. The day for nerves, excitement, anticipation, and nausea. Massie pulled off the white cashmere sheets and placed her pedicured feet onto the soft carpet of her condo in the city. She raced to the bathroom where she scrutinized herself in front of her mirror.

"Thank gawd." Massie thought, as there were absolutely NO zits on her perfectly bronzed face. She drew the shower, and slipped into it's warmth.

"Brrinnggg!" her shower phone rang. It was new, and Massie absolutely adored it. She hit the talk button, and continued shampooing her brown, lucious, shoulder length waves.

"Mass?" someone on the other line asked.

"Alicia, Alicia Rivera?" Massie asked.

"Ummm, not quite." the person said.

"Well..." Massie said annoyed.

"It's actually Alicia Hotz." Alicia said excitedly.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Massie screamed, half excited for her high school friend, and half disappointed that she wasn't proposed to first.

"Yeah, I know right?" Alicia said giggling. "He proposed to me last night, on the beach! How utterly romantic is that?"

"Totally, but weren't you like hott and sandy?" Massie said letting the jealousy show a little.

"Ummmm..." Alicia stuttered.

"No, no but Alicia! I'm so excited for you, but I really have to go! It's my first day at Prada!" Massie said putting some of the attention on herself.

"Oh! Right! I knew that! Sorry! Cya!" She said.

"K. Oh, Alicia?" Massie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations, I am so happy for you." Massie stated, truly happy for her friend.

"Thanks!! Good Luck!" Alicia said hanging up.

Massie finished shampooing, conditioning, shaving, and washing, grabbed an initialed towel and hopped out of her shower. It was now 6:00, and Massie was due at Prada at 8:00, but of-course she was going to be early. She was ready to knock the socks off of everyone there, especially Jennifer Pycott, the boss who Massie hoped to BE one day. Massie slowly and perfectly applied the perfect amount of mascara, eyeliner, and a touch of red lipstick. She was in-fact 21, beautiful, and mature, so she could totally pull it off. Massie sat on the leather couch in her living room, and held Bean close to her.

"Bean, what if they don't like me!" Massie said to her dog nervously.

He looked up at her with a "who couldn't like you?" look on his adorable black and white face.

Massie laughed and kissed her precious pup, lowering him to the ground. Massie sipped on a chilled Starbucks Frappuccino, finished it, and headed into her walk in closet to get dressed. Her outfit had been chosen weeks ago, and it was freshly dry cleaned. Massie knew she was going to look show stopping, and couldn't to put on the brilliant ensemble. Massie slipped into a Black, buttoned, Versace dress, slipped into her Michael Kors red pumps which matched her lips, tuned the keys of her silver 2007 3 series BMW convertible, and pulled out of the parking lot, headed to make a jaw dropping first impression.


	3. Surprise, Dorothy!

(A/N: If you haven't downloaded "Escape" by Enrique Iglesias, do. Love that song Haha! Review please!)

5TH AVENUE

MASSIE'S 3 SERIES BMW CONVERTIBLE

Monday, December 12th

6:45 A.M

"You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love." Massie sang aloud to her favorite Enrique Iglesias tune, trying desperately to calm her nerves, She wanted to get to Prada around 7:30 and had 45 minutes to spare. Suddenly, Massie knew what she was going to do. She accelerated to the nearest Gourmet Foods, and ran inside. She quickly grabbed a basket, and filled it with a balloon, chocolate covered pretzels, and a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She ran back to her convertible, shoved her bags into the tiny trunk, and drove off. At around 7:10, Massie arrived at her location, tore the price tags off her purchases, grabbed the balloon, and headed up the stone steps to a cute one story home on the outskirts of the city. She rang the doorbell.

The door creaked, "Mass?" Alicia asked suprised.

"ALICIA HOTZ!" Massie screamed, pulling her friend into her arms.

"You came by!" Alicia exclaimed excitedly.

"Of-course, I did!" Massie said handing the pretzels, flowers, and "Congratulations Bride!" balloon to her friend.

"OMG! Mass this is just too much!"Alicia said on the verge of tears(of happiness-duh.). "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. Did I mention that your outfit is PHENOMENAL."

"Rate me!" Massie said like old times, posing like a model.

"Uhh... I'd have to say an 11." Alicia stated.

"That's off the charts!" Massie yelled jokingly.

"I know!" Alicia joked.

"Alicia, whose at the door?" Alicia's roommate Lucy asked from inside the house.

"Oh, it's just a fr- a BEST friend." Alicia yelled into the house.

Massie pulled her friend in one last time. "I'm so excited for you!" Massie said jumping up and down with Alicia.

"Wait, OH MY GOSH! Prada! Aren't you late?" Alicia asked.

Massie eyed her cell phone, it was 7:18. "Well, I do have to go, but I'll stop by as soon as work is over." Massie said.

"Perf!" Alicia yelled. Old habits die hard.

"Well, I'll see you soon bride to be!" Massie waved out the window as she drove back toward the city. Massie now felt good, leaving her friend so excited, and pretty much cemented her position of made of honor. Not like she was worried. Finally, at 7:38 Massie pulled into Prada's parking lot. She had her own spot, sadly marked Mattie Block-Intern. But that would easily be fixed. Massie turned off her Enrique CD, listening to the last chorus.

"So if you feel like leaving, I'm not gonna make you stay. But soon you'll be finding, you can run you can hide, but you can't escape my love." Massie cut off the CD player. Inhaled a deep long breath, and calmly exhaled. She reapplied a coat of red lipstick, smoother her dress, and stepped out of the car.

PRADA

NYC HEADQUARTERS

Monday, December 12th

7:47

Palms sweating, heart racing, and body shaking Massie walked down the hall toward the model like girl sitting at the desk marked Prada. She was absolutely stunning, and Massie eyed her name tag, Mercedes. Mercedes was tapping her maroon painted finger tips against the desk.

"Um, hi." Massie said to Mercedes. She looked up, but didn't acknowledge Massie's presence at all. "Um, I'm Massie Block, the new intern, I start today."

"K." Mercedes did, not loosing eye contact with the Seventeen magazine sitting on her desk.

"Um, okay, well, my parking space is marked MaTTie instead of MaSSie." Massie said.

"Do I look like a psychiatrist?" Mercedes said.

Unwilling to be dissed by this receptionist, Massie refused to say "No, why?" like all the LBR's did in high school.

"No. So why do you think I CARE?" Mercedes said to Massie. At this, Massie knew she wasn't in Kansas anymore.


	4. Constant Reminder

PRADA

NYC HEADQUARTERS

Monday, December 12th

8:01

"Umm okay then." Massie thought to herself as she grabbed a seat in a red plush cushioned chair to the side of the reception desk. Unwilling to look like a total LBR, she immediately got out her cell phone, prepared to "pretend text." It was a common trick in the book, that automatically made you look cool. But, to Massie's luck she didn't have to pretend. She had a new text message, from Ryan, her boyfriend of 3 years. Ryan Urlander was no less, a surfer, so a hott bod usually came with that title. He lived in Florida, miles away from Massie in the city. They went to college together, University of Florida of-course! They used to see eachother every single day, but now it was so different. But, they both talked through text, Ichat(with video cam, she didn't keep this hott guy for nothing) , and on the phone. She clicked "READ." The message read...

HEY MASS! I miss you so much, I need to see you, asap. I love you, Ry.

Just reading this text made Massie's heart ache. She missed her boyfriend so much. Suddenly an idea popped into Massie's head. He said, I need to see you ASAP, could that mean something huge like a...proposal? OMG! Massie became over excited just as she looked up to see a jaw dropped blonde practically drooling on her.

"Eh my GAWD!" the girl screamed. "Massie, Massie, Bl Bl Block!" she screamed excitedly pulling Massie up from her chair into a full blown hug.

"Umm..." Massie said awkwardly from inside the girl's grasp.

"Oh, come on! You remember me!" the girl said.

"Ummm.." Massie said still quite unsure who the barbie was that apparently knew her.

"Olivia, Olivia RYAN!" she screamed.

"Ehmygawd." Massie said out loud.

"I know, right?" she screamed, pulling an unwilling Massie into her arms again. Olivia looked exactly like she did senior year, except apparently didn't believe in the same modesty rules that she used to. She looked like a barbie doll, she was wearing a low cut, short, hot pink ruffled dress with white be-jeweled heels. They were AHB-viously home made, a total LBR thing to do, i mean come one, have you heard of shoe stores? Massie felt like packaging her up in a box, and sending her to her four year old cousin.

"So, what are you...umm doing, here?" Massie asked as nicely as humanly possible.

"I'm interning here! Thanks to this cutie over here." Olivia said grabbing the arm of an AH-dorable, toned guy dressed in madras shorts and an perfect collard shirt. That was the LAST thing, Massie had wished to hear coming from the talk-a-holic's overly glossed mouth. This meant every single day of Massie's life at work, now included Olivia.

"Oh, hi I'm Ryan Pycott." the said pulling himself off of Olivia, flashing an amazing smile filled with tempting pearly whites.

"And his name is RYAN, for goodness sakes, are you kidding me? Massie thought. I'm going to have to look at that perfect sculpted being all the time, and it has to remind of my boyfriend hundreds of miles away! Urg."

"I'm Massie, Massie Block." Massie said flashing a flirty smile. Ryan smiled, and blushed turning his face away. Massie could tell she had already gotten to him.

"Wait, did you say PYCOTT?" Massie realized.

"Yeah, sadly." he said.

"Ehmygawd." Massie said realizing she had been flirting with the son of her boss. Speaking of, in walked a perfectly made up, gorgeously dressed woman. As soon as she stepped in, the receptionist Mercedes came to her feet, as did everyone in the entire room and surrounding rooms. The devil herself, had arrived.


	5. Rip

PRADA

NYC HEADQUARTERS

Monday, December 12th

8:35 AM

Massie held her breath as the woman walked by. She seemed to be unaware that all the people were standing in awe of her, but Masssie knew she was not only knew it was happening, but was loving it. She threw her large fur coat on Mercedes' desk and simply said...

"Caffeine, NOW." Not one person moved as she made her way toward a door marked Ms. Pycott. She opened the door, then before closing she looked back at all her adoring employees.

"I said NOW." she said rolling her eyes and slamming the door behind her.

"I'm off for some caffeine." Mercedes said grabbing a black floor length buttoned coat, Massie had never seen anything like it before.

"It's next seasons." a girl whispered into my ear, obviously aware that I was eyeing Mercedes' gorgeous coat.

"But, how?" I asked the girl.

"Jennifer gave it to her for her birthday last week. She always gives her 1st commands extravagent gifts, if you are still working for her when your birthday comes around, which is rare." the girl said.

"Jennifer, Jennifer Pycott gave her next seasons winter coat to her, her, for her birthday." Massie thought out loud. She was still processing the thought, and imagining what she could get when January rolled around.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Molly by the way, I'm from editing." she said. She wore black trimmed glasses that Massie would have usually tagged as dorky but they worked great with the shape of her face.

"Prada, needs editing?" Massie asked dumbstruck.

"Ofcourse!" Molly said giggling. "Anything Prada puts out, ads, the website, anything, it has to be perfect." Molly said popping her black leather kitten heels as she turned away. "And your the new intern, along with Miss Life Size Barbie, am I correct?"

Massie giggled, she finally didn't feel so totally alone in this place. "Yep, that's me." Massie stated. "Massie ,Massie Block, its a pleasure." Massie said shaking Molly's hand. Massie looked over to her left, where her red plush chair had been taken. It was Ryan and Olivia. They were in a full out make out session.

"Egh." Molly said in disgust of the sight.

"Ah-greed." Massie said completely thrown. How could a hawt guy like Ryan go for such a, a, a, Olivia? Ryan caught Massie's gaze and immediately stopped kissing Olivia. He smiled, but Massie turned around, refusing to believe that he knew she was staring. Massie turned and daintily "dropped" her pen, it was more of a throw, but he fell for it anyways. Ryan ran for the pen, dropping Olivia onto the ground with a high pitched scream.

"Here you go." Ryan said handing Massie the ball point pen.

"Oh, thank you." Massie said grabbing the pen and continuing her conversation with Molly. Ryan stood staring at the back of Massie's head enthralled by her beauty.

"RyANNNN!" Olivia said still squirming on the ground, unable to get up from the height of her heels and the shortness of her hot pink dress.

"Oh, here." Ryan said awkwardly trying to help his girlfriend up from the ground. As Olivia was pulled from the ground the back of her dress ripped in two.

"OMG!" Olivia said trying to cover herself with her hands. Everyone in the office could clearly see her baby blue duck covered g-string as she ran for the bathroom.

"Liv!" Ryan said after her, giggling under his breath.

Massie couldn't help full heartedly laughing at the embarrassment of her co-worker.

Mercedes arrived back into the office holding three different options of caffeine. Coffee, Red Bull, and a coke. She rushed into the boss's office delivering the drinks. Mercedes reappeared, and right before the office door creaked all the way shut Massie heard...

"Interns." The door then shut and Massie didn't know where to go first. Mercedes looked at Massie and said

"Well, GO." She said annoyed pointing to the door of her boss. "Oh, and get that blonde bimbo too." She said.

"But she, had a..." Massie said.

"I don't care get her, and get in there."

Massie ran to the bathroom, where she heard Olivia in a stall balling.

"Olivia, come out we have to go NOW." Massie said.

"I, I, I, can't." She replied blowing into a piece of toilet paper.

"Erg!" Massie yelled running out of the bathroom. She ran outside, pulled Ryan close to her, leaned close to his face, ran her fingers down his back, and quickly untied his preppy sweater from his waist.

"Thanks!" she said flirtatiously running back toward the bathroom as best she could in her 5 inch red heels. "Here!" Massie said throwing the sweater over the door of the stall. "Wrap it around yourself, now COME ON."

"Kay." Olivia said unlocking the door of the stall and coming out revealing her mascara stricken face. Massie tore a piece of paper towel from the dispenser, threw it at Olivia, grabbed her hand and pulled her toward their boss' door. Massie knocked a polite two times and heard an impatient

"Come in already."


	6. You're Invited

PRADA

NYC HEADQUARTERS

Monday, December 12th

9:02 AM

Olivia and Massie looked at each other nervously. Olivia looked like Bambi after his mother had just been shot. Massie rolled her eyes and pretended to be completely confident, which she totally wasn't. Massie turned the knob of her boss' door, closer her eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door to her apparent doom. The room was simple, yet elegant. It had a lavender carpet, three white plush chairs in front of a dark wooden desk, a window the size of the entire back wall that overlooked the New York skyline, and ofcourse, PRADA was lettered in large black letters on the far right wall. It was filled with natural light from the window, and light from ceiling lights that filled the ceiling, Massie would kill to work in a haven like this. The lady sitting behind the desk didn't even look up at Massie and Olivia who stood awkwardly in front of the door.

"Well, sit." she said still focused on whatever she was typing on a black MacBook personalized with Prada written in red writing on the top of the computer. Massie quickly sat in one of the white chairs, and tapped her foot nervously on the lavender carpet. Olivia adjusted Ryan's sweater that was still tied around her backside, covering her underwear that had recently been shown to the entire office only a few minutes ago. After what seemed like hours, the lady shut the laptop, and looked up at Massie and Olivia. She searched them both from head head to toe, Massie held her breath, and started having second thoughts about her black dress and red pumps. After she was done scrutinizing Massie, she moved on to Olivia.

"That belongs to my baby." she said eyeing the sweater on Olivia.

"Oh, Yes m'am, I had a little wardrobe malfunction and had to borrow it from Ry." Olivia said. Massie could her the cracking in her voice.

"Hm." the lady said. "Alright, I am Jennifer Pycott, obviously, and I don't have time to take you two your olds through everything you are going to be doing here. Your desks are the two wooden tables right outside of my door, computers will arrive later this afternoon.

"Okay!" Olivia said smiling.

Ms. Pycott looked up at her annoyed. "Mercedes will take care of you I suppose, so do not bother me with any problems you may have, the better you do, the more responsibility you will have. There's the door." She said re-opening her laptop. Massie and Olivia got up and closed the door behind them.

"Oh." Massie stuttered.

"My god." Olivia said finishing Massie's sentence.

"Yeah, well." Massie said annoyed with this barbie who wouldn't shut up. Massie saw the wooden tables, and quickly sat at the biggest one. Mercedes came over to the girls rolled her eyes and said

"Alright, interns. Here are your first tasks." Massie gulped, expecting the worst, and ready for anything.

"Prada's annual NYC fashion show is January 12th, officially one month away, so it is proper time to send out invitations to all the top A-listers that we hope to be in attendance." Mercedes said. "Presentation is everything, therefore the invitations must be in a word, perfection. It is your job, to make the perfect invitation. You can go anywhere you like, use any materials, and remember it must be perfect. Here are 250 dollars for the each of you, I want two different invitaions, Jennifer will pick the best one. I want one invitation only, so we don't waste money paying for a million of the ones we won't be using. I want you back with invitation in hand, by 6:00." Mercedes said and walked away.

"Holy crap." Massie thought. Alright, she had 8 hours and 15 minutes to make a god sent invitation. She quickly grabbed her purse and headed for the elevator.

"Bye, Olivia!" Massie said calmly waving to Olivia who sat at her desk dumbfounded. Massie ran through the parking lot to her misspelled parking space and jumped into the car. She sped to her apartment and as fast as possible googled the top stationary stores in New York City.

"A+ Notes." Massie read from her computer screen. "A+ Notes is the top store here in the Big Apple, and the source of any notes, for any occasion you can think of!"

"Perfect." Massie thought. It was located a few blocks outside of the main city, and Massie figured she could get there in less than an hour. She freshened up, reaplied lipstick and mascara, grabbed her purse, and headed to her car.

"Baring!" Massie's phone beeped. She had 1 new message.

"Here are the deets. The fashion show is taking place at the Westin New York at Times Square. The address is 270 West 43rd Street. It starts at 7:00 PM, and it is hosted by Jennifer Pycott, its the 3rd annual show. Thats all the information you should need. -Mercedes " the message read. How she got Massie's phone number was a mystery, but oh well. Massie saved the message, and programmed the address of A+ Notes into her GPS. It said it would take her approximately 47 minutes to get there. Massie turned up the radio, pushed on the gas, and made her way to A+ Notes.

"Welcome!" a well dressed lady said as the bell attached to the door rang as Massie entered. The store was small, but very nice all the same. There were cards, fonts, colors, all over the walls.

"Thanks." Massie said not knowing where to start.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the lady asked.

"Actually, yes." Massie stated. "I'm looking to make an invitation."

"Great!" she said excitedly. "Okay, is there a color scheme you would like to start with?" Massie remembered Ms. Pycott's black Macbook with red writing.

"Red and black please." Massie said.

"Elegant." the woman said to Massie's pleasure. "Now, we have many different styles to choose from, are you looking for something on the nicer side, or a more casual feel?" she asked.

"As nice as possible." Massie said.

"Okay, take a look at these styles, take your time and let me know when you pick one." She said walking back to help another woman who looked confused that had just entered. Massie looked through the loads and loads of styles until she found one that was black cardstock paper with a burgundy red see through flap on the top of it. It was in a word, perfection, to be absolutely precise.

"I like this one." Massie said bringing it up the desk where the lady that previously helped her sat.

"Fabulous, now come over to this book here." the woman said. A book was an understatement it was more like the contents of 10 books smooshed between 2 covers. "It is filled with fonts, choose one!" the lady said. Finally, after searching for what felt like forever, Massie found a simple yet elegant cursive font.

"Okay, now what?" Massie asked eyeing her phone. It was now 2:30, and Massie was starving.

"Now, you come to this computer and type exactly what you would like your invitation to read." she stated

"Okay." Massie said sitting down. This had to be perfect. Massie started to type.

"Is there any way I can go get something to eat, and come back?" Massie asked. The woman smiled and nodded yes. Massie ran to her car and sped to the nearest Slow Food, it was like a fast food restaurant for vegetarians, Massie loved their salads. Massie took her time refueling and headed back to A+ Notes around 3:30. She got back to the computer and typed the perfect invitation.

You're Invited to Prada's 3rd Annual NYC Fashion Show

Hosted by Ms. Jennifer Pycott

The event begins at 7:00 PM sharp

on the 12th of January, 2008.

at the Westin Hotel at Times Square

270 West 43rd Street

"All done?" the woman asked looking over Massie's shoulder. "Wow, Prada." she said impressed. Massie nodded.

"May I take your picture?" the woman asked.

"Excuse me?" Massie asked.

"For our wall of fame, come here." the woman said. Massie followed the woman to the back hallway where hundreds of photos were hung of various celebrities, and major companies who had came to A+ Notes, Massie had definitely come to the right place.

"Sure." Massie said. She smiled and her body tingled with joy at the thought that her picture would hang next to Madonna's people's picture.

"Here, let's make this invitation. How many do you need?" she asked.

"One, no make that two." Massie said, just incase something happened to one, better safe than sorry! "I might be back for more." Massie said confidently.

"Great, your total is 249.43." she said smiling.

"No way!" Massie thought, she was getting so lucky today. She grabbed the bag, headed to the car, ready to knock the socks of of Ms. Jennifer Pycott.


	7. 7: Secrets Secrets

PRADA

NYC HEADQUARTERS

Monday, December 12th

5:46 PM

"I've got this in the bag." Massie thought gently placing her perfect invitation into her hobo bag. "Literally." Massie put\shed the glass doors and felt the air blow through her hair, this was her chance to shine. She made her way to her desk, where a new laptop had arrived. It was black, with PRADA written in white on the cover, not red, but still not too shabby. Olivia was already at her desk laughing at some game she was playing on her new laptop.

"Hey Massie! You should see my invitation, it's uber cute!" Olivia said clapping. "I'm sure yours is great too!" Olivia squealed.

"Great? Psh, mine is beyond great." Massie thought to herself but instead just said "Yeah!" faking highlighted blonde excitement.

"Okay, you're back, yay."Mercedes said sarcastically. "Now, you wait here, until she calls you." she said indicating the boss' door behind us. "I'm outta here." Mercedes said as she answered her ringing cell phone. "Yeah, I'll meet you there!" Mercedes said taking her hair out of her neatly smoothed bun and shaking her luscious brunette curls. She took off the buttoned sweater she had been wearing, revealing a bright red v-neck halter that matched perfectly with her black skirt. Massie knew she was headed to some fabulous club on the Upper East Side, and she desperately wish she could go with her. Instead, she flipped open her Mac and logged on to her Instant Messaging screen-name. She had changed it since her Pretty Committee days and was now FaBuLosity3, it fitted Massie to the tee.

"Hola Chica!" the computer beeped. It was from AHotzheartsu.

"Alicia?" Massie typed.

"You know it!" she typed back.

FaBuLosity3: love the new sn! :)

AHotzheartsu: me too! lol. you still at work?

FaBuLosity3: yeah! having such an ah-amazing time! Massie lied.

AHotzheartsu: So COOL!!. Well, I gotta go Joshie and I are headed to oh I mean we are I just going out." Alicia typed awkwardly. Only Alicia would type "oh I mean" instead of just erasing what she had typed. Massie knew Alicia was keeping something from her, obviously.

FaBuLosity3: ok, wats going on??

AHotzheartsu: nothing! g2g! xoxoxo

FaBuLosity3: "wait a second, where are you goi..." Massie tried to type. Instead, she just got AHotzheartsu has signed off.

"What the?" Massie thought.

Then an alert appeared on her computer screen. SurferRyan has requested a video chat. There were two buttons Massie had to choose between. Accept, or decline. Massie reached into her hobo bag, pulled out her Ipod and detached the headphones. She plugged them into her computer, smoother her hair, re-applied her mascara and lip gloss (the photo booth application comes in very handy), and quickly hit the Accept button.

"Hey You." Massie's ah-dorable boyfriend Ryan said through the screen. Massie smiled flirtatiously and blew him a kiss.

"Where are you?" Ryan asked not used to the wooden door labeled Jennifer Pycott behind his gorgeous girlfriend's perfect head.

"Work! I told you!" Massie said annoyed, she really didn't care how loud she yelled considering Olivia was the only one left in the office at 8:00.

"Oh, right. Sorry babe!" Ryan said flashing his pearly whites, making Massie smile instantly.

"Gah, I miss you" Massie said talking off her black sweater. Someone obviously turned off the AC when they left.

"I like your dress Mass." Ryan said.

"Thanks!" Massie said blowing her boyfriend another kiss.

"Uhhhhh.." Ryan stuttered looking above Massie. She slowly turned around to see her boss leaning against her door with her lips firmly pursed and her face seamed permanently melted into a frown. Massie politely smiled and reached her hand behing her back toward her computer. She made a peace sign with her hand signaling her exit and then hit the escape button. Mrs. Pycott eyed Olivia whose head was on her desk, she was totally out. She walked over to Olivia and tapped her shoulder with one finger, her face had not appeared to move. Olivia opened her eyes, looked behind her, and jumped about a foot out of her chair.

"Ohmygoshimsosorryimjustreallytiredandijustmusthavedozedoffimreallysorry." Olivia said at about 50mph. Mrs. Pycott simply turned around and simply said

"Come." Massie grabbed her invitation and quickly stepped into her boss' office. Mrs. Pycott opened her palm indicating for Massie to give her her invitation.

"Mrs. Pycott, I just want to let you know I had this made at A+ Notes, It's.." Massie started to say.

"Ms." her boss said.

"It's Ms. Pycott." she said looking Massie directly between the eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry please excuse me." Massie said politely. "As I was saying I had it made at A+ Notes, where many celebrities have visited to have invitations made for their various galas. They actually have a wall with pictures of who has come there, and now my picture hangs, representing Prada." She said revealing her perfect invitation to her boss. Olivia only followed to make her invitation look even worse.

"My mom helped me make mine, she used to work at a craft shop." Olivia said giving her invitation to Ms. Pycott. Massie took a quick glance at it. It was of baby blue color, with different colored feathers and sequins glued to the border of the card. Ms. Pycott placed both invitations on her desk. She debated the two for what seamed like hours and finally picked up Olivia's.

"There is no way in hell she's picking hers." Massie thought to herself. She handed the invitation to Olivia who was smiling from ear to ear. Massie was about to burst with anger, her invitation was so much better ,so much more, PRADA.

"Give that one back to your mother, as a memento or something." Ms. Pycott said.

"Okay! Thanks!" Olivia said giggling with excitement.

"We'll be using this one." Ms. Pycott stated placing her finger on Massie's invitation. Olivia's smile faded faster than Massie could think "YES!"


	8. Prom Night Revisited

PRADA'S PARKING LOT

NYC HEADQUATERS

Monday, December 12th

9:06 PM

Massie felt like a little girl on christmas morning as she turned the key into the ignition of her car. She had hit the jackpot. First day at prada, first victory at Prada. Massie pulled out of the lot, into the bright lights of New York City at night, the rush was unimaginable. She turned on the radio, rolled down the windows, and let the wind blow through her hair as she drove, well until she hit traffic, which added up to about 2 seconds, you've got to love New York. But tonight, the traffic didn't bother her, the honking cabs didn't hurt her ears, as of right now nothing bad could happen to her. So she thought. Massie finally got out of the congestion and drove on the wide open roads of the outskirts. The air was crisp and free, and the radio did not play commercials the whole night; as far as Massie was concerned this was the best night of her life. She thought that her whole drive, until she reached Alicia's. Massie came to a slow and was just about to yell "Alicia and Joshie!!" out the window, until she realized that it wasn't Josh Alicia was talking to on her front porch. Massie couldn't believe her eyes. She picked up speed and drove back around the block. She parked under a street light on the street behind Alicia's. Was that really Derrick Herrington? The same Derrick that broke Massie's heart near the end of senior year?

FLASHBACK

It was prom night, the night Alicia, Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen had been anticipating since middle school. Massie was going with Derrick, ahbviously, and had a stunning Betsey Johnson sparkly black v-neck halter. All the girls were at Massie's waiting for the boys. Claire who was going to prom with Dempsey, (I know right!? Who knew?) was wearing a yellow strapless gown with a ribbon belt, simple yet pretty, so Claire. Alicia was in a deep purple spaghetti strap dress, and was going with Josh. She had her hair in a fabulous up-do, and Massie remembered thinking that was the most beautiful she had ever seen Alicia. Kristen was in a green strapless dress with a gorgeous silver necklace that Massie had given her for her birthday. It had 2 charms, a soccer ball and a small circle engraved saying Kristen. Kristen's date to prom was Cam. Apparently Cam had liked her for years, or thats what he said when he asked her to prom. Claire cried for a couple of weeks, but her sadness seemed to fade the minute Dempsey whisked her off her feet. Lastly, there was Dylan. Dylan was in a silver dress, and was going with Kemp. Everything seemed perfect, there was makeup, hair curlers, hair straighteners, clips, bras, perfumes, and purses lined up across Massie's bedroom. Everything was going to be perfect, especially the after party at the hotel.

FLASHFORWARD

"OMG." Massie thought when the ring off her cell phone made her jump. It was Alicia.

"Hello?" Massie said.

"Hey girl! Did you just drive by my house?" Alicia asked nervously.

Massie fake laughed. "No, but i just left work, is it too late too come?" Massie asked hoping Alicia would say yes.

"No! Not at all!!" Alicia cried. "Never too late for a best friend!" she said hanging up.

"Damn." Massie thought. She had to sit on this street corner for another 20 minutes atleast.

FLASHBACK

"Ding Dong." Massie's doorbell rang, and Mrs. Block answered.

"Kristen, darling, Cam is here!" Mrs. Block cried up the staircase. Kristen screamed excitedly and ran down the stairs. Cam gave her a corsage, and walked her on his arm out to a black stretch limo. The same thing happened for Claire, Alicia and Dylan, but with different guys. Then Massie was alone for what seemed like hours, prom was in 20 minutes!! Finally, Mrs. Block screamed

"Massie, it's Derrick!"

Massie smoothed her hair, and gracefully made her way down the staircase.

"You clean up nice Block." Massie remembered Derrick saying to her.

"Not too bad yourself." Massie said as she kissed him on the cheek. Derrick walked Massie out to a limo parked in front of her house. He opened the door, and inside was Kristen, Cam, Claire, Dempsey, Dylan, Kemp, Alicia, and Josh. Each guy had individually came up to the door, and brought the girls so the same limo. Massie almost melted, it was the cutest thing EVER.


End file.
